The Call to Arms
by hiii
Summary: After having dinner at a new pizza place. The Titans find a man needing thier assistance. Robins skeptcal, Cyborgand the rest wants to help him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1:The stranger

Chapter one:

First let me say I will only take constructive criticism. So if u must say something bad tell me why. Don't say " It sucks" tell me why. Okay?

Any characters you don't know or never heard of are mine.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any D.C. Characters

* * *

"Yo! BB get out here!" says Cyborg.

" I'm comin! Hold On. God your worse than my mother." replies beast boy say the last part under his breath.

Beast boy grabs his I-pod with head phones and runs down stairs. He quickly gets in the back of T-car as every stairs at him.

"What!" Says beast boy annoyed and confused by all the stairs.

"why weren't you here 15 minuets ago?" asked robin more annoyed than beast boy.

"I was doing something." replies beast boy finally getting why every one was staring at him.

"But it was your idea to go and your late?" asked Raven.

"So. I'm not allowed to be late once in a while?" replied Beast Boy defensively

"Just be glad he's never late for missions." joked Cyborg.

Robin tells Cyborg to drive and gets out the G.P.S.

"How do you put this thing on the dash bored?" says Robin getting annoyed with himself.

" Go figure the guy who grew up with some of the most advanced tech. Doesn't even know how to hook up the G.P.S." says cyborg amused with the comment he just said.

" It's not that I don't know how to work it. I just cant get it to stay!" replies Robin still fiddling with the device. Being the gentlemen he is, Cyborg pulls over grabs the G.P.S. and mounts it on the front window.

" There. Happy?" He says with a laugh.

"No" replies Robin with the loss of self confidence.

"So where are we going" asked raven.

"I believe were going to the house of pizza." relies starrfire bit unsure.

"I knew that. I was wondering witch restaurant." says raven.

"Were going to the Poccino's. Its a new new york style place. BB wanted to try it out." replies cyborg

"Interesting." was ravens only comment.

They got to the restaurant and it had those big old fashioned pizza ovens made of stone, the chef, go figure, was Spanish, not Hispanic, but true Spanish. The place was big with walls twelve to fifteen feet high. It had lots of room for people sitting down. The place was defiantly not like the old pizza shop that was made teens young kids. It was fancy to say the least. The teens sat down at a table that said reserved on it. The waitress took the sign and asked for their order.

"What'll u'll have?" asked the waitress not even noticing who they were.

"ugh... we'll have one pizza with half veggie and half plain cheese. One with half peperoni and half sausage. And one with anchovies." replied robin looking at every one else to make sure each order was okay.

The waitress looked at him then shook her head.

"It'll be ready in a few." she said then turned and head to the counter to place the order.

BB will u get those ear buds out of your ears. If u haven't noticed the place isn't really that teen friendly." says Cyborg.

"What?" asked Beast Boy nonchalantly. Cyborg grabed the I-pod right out of Beast Boy's hand

"Hay what was that a bout" asks Beast boy annoyed now that Cyborg took away the head set.

"Enough! Seriously were at a public restaurant BB put your I-pod away it's rude. Cyborg you know better." says Robin ending the argument.

Just then the waitress came and put the three 18" (inch.) pizza.

"Here you are. How will we be paying tonight?" asked the waitress after putting down the three pizzas.

"Ugh... here's my credit card." replies Robin

"I'll have it back to you in a sec or an hour."joked the waitress after taking the card.

All of a sudden BB jumps up and says, "Wait don't eat the pizza I just remembered I had a dream where some one poisoned the pizzas!... And robin became Justin Bieber. A vary mean one at that."

"Okay two things 1:Your crazy 2: Your just remembering this now at... ten o'clock at night?" replies raven taking a bite of her pizza and looking at her watch [couldn't figure out how to spell it].

"Yes." replied Beast Boy.

"Dude, your making it up. Stop pulling are leg" says Cyborg

"No really!" says Beast Boy still standing while hearing Cyborg and Robin laughing their assess off.

"Excuse me, mam can we have this to go" asks Robin still laughing.

"Please." replies the waitress.

When they get their boxes for the pizza they put them and about to clear out when the chef walks up.  
"You guys the Teen Titans?" says the chef

"Yeah but kind of in a rush to get home so..."

"Someone out front is looking for you." says the chef cutting Cyborg off Beast Boy.

"Who" asked Robin

"How should I know? He just said to get you." replies the chef.

"Okaaay, interesting." says Raven.

The team walks out front with Cyborg carrying the pizzas. A man in a black cowboy hat tipped down and in a black drench coat is leaning against their car.

"Stupid lighting" says Beast Boy annoyed at how dark it is.

"You the guy who's supposed to see us?" Asks Raven curios a bout the strange person.

"Yeah. We need to talk but not here. To public." says the mysterious stranger.

"You want to head to the tower."says Robin implying at what he's asking.

"If it's okay with you. Yes, I would like to." replies the mysterious man.

"Alright fine get in." says Cyborg opening the trunk to put the pizza in the car.

"thanks" replies the stranger, and gets in and shuts the door behind him of the back seat.

"Are you sure about this?" Robin says with a fake smile on his face.

"Come on robin he obviously needs some thing I mean why else would he be out here?" says Cyborg still having his head in the trunk

"Gee I don't know to kill us?" replies Robin a bit irradiated.

"Robin come on it's five of us vs. him what could he do? Lets just see what he wants." replies Cyborg getting his head out of the trunk to close it.

"Okay fine we'll see what he wants, but if he does any thing threatening it's on your head! Got it." replies Robin.

"Yep, now lets get going. I'm beat" says Cyborg

"Raven teleport to the tower and unlock it from inside." says Robin instructing Raven.

"Got it." replies Raven as she leaves.

In the car Beast Boy got his I-pod back from Cyborg and started to pay it.

"What is that some kind of communication device?" asked the stranger pointing at the device in Beast Boy's hand. The rest of the team had heard this and was now staring at him, besides Beast Boy who hadn't heard him at all since he was blasting his music at max. volume.

"What?" says the now confused stranger at the people staring at him.

"Don't you know what that is?" says Robin now confused.

"No, should I?" replies the stranger.

"HAY BEAST BOY!" screams Cyborg.

"WHAT?" screams back Beast boy. The stranger grabs his ear buds and rips them out.

"OOOWW! screams Beast Boy while holding his ears in pain.

"I like this guy." says Cyborg while laughing.

"As I was saying. What is that?" Asked the stranger again.

"You're joking, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"No." says the stranger eager to know what it is.

"Well its an I-pod of course. Duh!" replies Beast Boy

"Which is..." says the man trying to know what an "I-pod" is.

"A music player. Where are you from?" asked Beast Boy.

"Perhaps I've said to much" replies the stranger.

"You never answered my question. Where are you from?" asked Beast Boy again getting mad.

"Beast Boy..."

"No Robin I want to know. First you yank out my head phones AND NOW you wont answer my question!" said Beast Boy in infuriated.

"I'll answer all the questions you and your team mates want once we get to the tower." said the stranger

calmly.

"NO! NOW!" yelled Beast Boy now infuriated

"But friend Beast Boy..."

"I'm not going to shut up or calm down till he answers my question!" yelled Beast Boy interrupting Starr Fire.

"Beast Boy were here!"yelled Cyborg obviously annoyed by the whole situation.

"Good!" says Beast Boy opening the door and jumping out.

"I apologize for friend Beast Boy." says Starr Fire sympathetically.

"Don't Starr. It's my fault I should not have ripped out his I-pod." replies the stranger

"Hay raven were here. Can you unlock the door." says Robin through his communicator

"On it" says Raven as the front door surrounded by her manna and opened.

"thanks." says Robin. They all walk in and take the elevator up to the hallway leading to the kitchen. They see raven and Robin leads every one into the room. They all get some sort of dink and start heading to the couch.

"Do you want anything?" asks Cyborg being the nice man that he is.

"Do you have any tea?" asks the still unknown stranger.

"Yeah herbal. Is that OK?" asks Cyborg with his head in the cabinet.

"Perfect." says the stranger still in his attire.

Cyborg gets a cup from a different cabinet and puts the package of store bought herbal tea tin then goes to the sink to get some water. Once that's done he puts the cup in the microwave oven, above the stove/oven combo.

"So where are you from?" asks Beast boy now calmed down from the discussion earlier.

"In the present time, the city would be known as Boston." replies the stranger.

"That's a bit of a long way don't you think?" asks Robin

"Well yeah actually it is." replies the stranger

"What were you in this place named Boston?" asks Starr Fire.

"Work" replied the stranger.

"Who are you?" asks Cyborg handing over the herbal tea.

"What?" asks the soon to be known stranger why eavryone was staring at him.

"The tea. Is it herbal?" asks Raven asking the question every one, except Cyborg, was wondering.

"Yeah do you mind Rae?" asks Cyborg answering for the stranger hopping she doesn't.

"No. I guess not" she replies.

"Back to the question you asked me. My name is Don. Don Spectra." He said taking off his hat and coat.

"So why did you where that any way?" asks Beast Boy.

"For cover. You know from enemies." Replies Don.

Don was wearing a black dress pants and a black dress shirt. He had brown eyes and brown smooth hair down to his ear lobes. His bangs went just past his eye brows before they stopped. He had long arms and regular length knees. His jaw was vary well present and you could tell he had some sort of toned mussel under his shirt by how his thick shoulder and arms were.

" So down to business." he began "Any more questions?"

"How old are you?" asked Cyborg.

"just turned 22." replied Don. "Anything else?"

"Why must you be here?" asked Starr Fire with curiosity just as much as her team mates.

"I suppose I should answer that shouldn't I" says Don.

To be continued

* * *

Soooo if you must say that this sucks please tell me why. Don't just say it say "It sucks." Don't be like lazy America! (I live in America so I have the right to say that) tell me why it does. The characters out of character, it's a lot of bad spelling errors, confusing to follow, would all be ex. of reasons.

If you want me to update I'll update by 3/19.


	2. Chapter 2: the missing info

Hiii I'm back here's another chapter for those who were to lazy to review but liked it. This is just an informational part of this story which tells where Don is from if you don't want to read all the info. then scroll down till you see the #. these mark the end of the info.

Anyway I hope you all like it. And REVIEW! geese I just want know if I'm good at this or not.

Now on to the story. oh and i made some corrections to it too.

* * *

"Why must you be here" asked Starr Fire With just as much curiosity as her teammates.

"I suppose I should answer that shouldn't I" replied Don.

"I'm here because I I come for help. In the year five thousand a foreign army has attacked earth. With the I.T.A.D. as its only protection the agency sent me and a few others to find well to request help in the past. So my question is to you will you help your future people?" Replies Don giving the information as much as he can.

"So What your telling us is that there is aplace thousends of years in the future, needs are help." replies Robin.

"Yes, but we really do need you. Our squads of people were based off of this team. They have the skill and brains to fight on the battle field weather it is space foreign land or our own territory." says Don backing up his statements.

"The agency, you said it was called I.T.A.D. what does that mean?"asked Raven being curios.

The acronym I.T.A.D. stands for International Terrorist Attack Defense. It was made in the year 2368. The purpose, simple like NATO the ITAD worked to defend against the terrorist. As the years went on ITAD was transformed into an international government of some sort. Your UN, except evolved. The agency went through war after war to keep control of it's "sub" countries. After the wars within the ITAD other nations went through turrmoil while the ITAD turned into a super power nation with prosperity and peace within it. These other nations used propaganda to fuel there citizens hate for the now Super power. Other nations looked to battle each other for land while others joined what they had by marriage. The locations outside of the ITADwent backwards while the known super power went forward. Eventually three nations were left by the year 3235. these nations were the Stylos land of central and south America, The Somalian community of Africa and ITAD. The 3 nations vowed to trade and never make war. That didn't last long." said Don telling the story.

"your telling me that to defend against terrorism the U.N. Made another agency called ITAD? It sounds to fiction." says Robin not believing the story.

"You don't have to believe the story. I'm just asking for your help."replies Don.

"So why did the US agree to this?" asked Raven.

"It didn't. See in 2153 the US collapsed. In It's ashes the New England Confederation to the northeast, the Confederate States of America to southeast, New California to the southwest and Oregon to the northwest all rose to take place of the mother land." replies Don answering Raven Question.

"When?" asked Robin mad. Robin had pride in his Coutry. If it fell it then he would be hart broken beyond belive, like now.

"You can't stop it."replied Don calmly.

"I need to know when the US is going to collapse." says Robin even madder. Not sure if he could hold back his anger much longer.

"It's in over a hundred years even if I could I'm not sure I would send you into the future to stop it." replies Don.

"Why not?" asked Robin now fuming.

"Because," Don began," if I did it would change the whole history of the world. It was like the Roman empire. The country fell to the knees because of its invaders. The US fell because of people having to high feeling nationalism. They didn't think they could be invaded. They were, thus was the end of one great country. The other nations that rose up looked to the ITAD for help thus becoming "sub" nations, like I said before. Now the ITAD basically is the nation you are familiar with as the US. A US citizen created the ITAD as a defense system greater than the UN. Unlike the UN the ITAD has its own military, air force and navy. The ITAD is an evolved form of the US and UN put together.

########### ###########

There was silence.

"Well I don't know a bout you guys but I'm going." says Cyborg eager to help.

"No your not." says Robin sternly.

"Look you may not want to. But I do. I see people in danger and I try to help, not stand by and watch or in this case wait." says Cyborg mad.

"I'm not here to break up this team. I'm here to request help." says Don.

"I'm going too." "Yeah, me too." says Beast Boy then Raven.

"You guys don't get it. If one of you doesn't want to come, then the whole team stays." says Don trying to clarify what he's saying.

The Titans looked at each other looking for an answer. Starr Fire was looking towered Robin for the answer she was looking for. She knew Robins only reason why he didn't want the team to go was because he was afraid he'd loose one of his friends.

"Robin please let us go. PLease?" says Starr Fire.

"Fine. But if anything happens to one of us don't blame me." replies Robin.

"Starr fire are you sure you want to come?" asked Don making sure.

"Yes! Of course."replied Starr

"Then it's settled we leave at mid night" says Don.

Just then the alarm went off for the city. Robin Ran to the monitor to check it out.

"There's trouble downtown on north Chester St." says Robin to his team mates.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Warp." Replied Robin.

To be Continued

Hey if you got this far, congrats you finished the chapter! now REVIEW! again I just want to know if I'm good or if I suck. Also this story will be continued later once i can upload my files to this story.

authors note: I've abandoned this profile here's my new one whitch will have all the new chapters and updates. .net/~ludicrousarts


End file.
